Toss Toss
by chaseluv4ever
Summary: This is what you get when you take a bunch of sugar high House fans at 2am. Mix of House and Wicked. Full of hell, oz, and akward kisses. READ FOR LAUGHS


Authors Notes: This story in a way was co-authored with Christine Diae, chameron4ever, fanfictionfriendie, and Weirdness Rocks. The base of this story is a story that we all made up together one line at a time : ) Flame see if I care, I know this story is crazily insane…

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, and I don't own Wicked : ) **

Chase walked into the clinic and found Nurse Brenda working at the desk. Chase was attracted to her luscious hair and deep eyes. He decided that he had a confession to make to her.

"Nurse Brenda," Chase said dreamily. "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Chase," she replied, "I love you too. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"Yay!" Cried Chase, he started jumping up and down. "Oh, oh," he said, "we should go out on a date tonight."

"Ooh, yeah," said Nurse Brenda, she started to jump up and down too. "Where should we go?"

"How about the hospital cafeteria," said Chase, "they have the best water in all of New Jersey. We can double date with House and Wilson; they are going there tonight too."

"Cool," said Nurse Brenda, "it's a date."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Chase, Nurse Brenda, Wilson, and House all got ready for their double date. House had booked a table for seven pm. At six forty-five they all headed to the cafeteria. They took their seats and soon after they had enjoyed their fine water House and Wilson excused themselves outside.

They got outside to find it was snowing and very freezing but that didn't stop them. They stepped close to each other and pressed their lips together in a slow deep kiss. Twenty-seven minutes later they decided that they were finished with their kiss and they tried to take their lips apart only to find that they were stuck that way. The snow and the cold had frozen their lips together like that.

Inside of the cafeteria Nurse Brenda had just received a call from her sister, who lives in hell, saying that she wanted to meet Brenda's new boyfriend. So Chase and Nurse Brenda went to the bus stop to catch the bus to hell to visit Brenda's sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all of this was going on Foreman and Cameron decided that they were drastically in love with each other and they eloped to Peru, where they raised seven goats and nine sheep, and five kids all of who grew up to be professional canes. They sent one of them to House for his birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Nurse Brenda were waiting at the bus station when Cuddy appeared there in tears. "Why are you here?" Chase asked.

"I just realized," said Cuddy, "that I'm not wearing a low cut shirt. I am so pathetic I deserve to go to hell."

The hell express bus station is right across the street from the hospital and House got very angry when he saw Cuddy, Chase and Nurse Brenda waiting there. "I bet they are trying to go there to have some sort of party without us," he said to Wilson, with difficulty that is because their lips were still frozen together. "That's not going to happen, let's go." He said to Wilson, again with difficulty.

The two of them hobbled across the street their lips still attached. When they got to the bus station everyone stared at the two of them, but luckily enough the bus then came and they all got on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile one nice day in Peru Cameron and Foreman were sitting by the Amazon River drinking lovely glasses of water from the hospital cafeteria, which House had sent them. Cameron was polishing her nails and suddenly her wedding ring fell into the river and began to float away. Cameron jumped into the river and ran after it. Foreman then jumped in and followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In hell Nurse Brenda introduced Chase to her sister and the three of them decided to go for a nice weeklong walk. During that whole week House was exceedingly bored and annoying. Luckily he couldn't really talk since his lips were still frozen to Wilson's. Both Wilson and Cuddy were happy about this.

During day five in hell Cuddy began to get bored too. Wilson had been managing to keep himself busy by counting sheep. Cuddy and House decided to cure their boredom by doing each other. Cuddy ended up getting pregnant and having quintuplets. All of her babies were born and raised in hell. The whole experience of House and Cuddy doing each other was hugely unpleasant for Wilson since his lips were still frozen to House's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was running full speed down the Amazon River, Foreman at her heels. They soon reached the end of the river and they ended up in the land of oz. Galinda came to meet them and Foreman was instantly jealous of her because he couldn't toss-toss his hair as well as she could. He went to a dark corner to sulk and Elfaba found him there. The two fell immediately in love. Cameron got mad at Foreman because he was in love with someone else, so Cameron told him to go to hell. Foreman did just that.

He ran out of oz and back down the Amazon River all the way to the hell express bus station where he waited thirty-two and-a-half minutes for the bus. Halfway to hell the bus broke down and Foreman had to wait while the driver went all the way back to earth and down to the repair shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Cameron was polishing Galinda's nails down in oz when she saw Foreman laptop and she realized that he had forgotten it. She decided to run it to him.

When she got to the bus station she only had to wait forty-nine seconds for the bus and the bus she was on did not break down at all so she beat Foreman to hell by three minutes.

When she got there she saw Chase, Nurse Brenda, Cuddy, House, and Wilson and she asked if they had seen Foreman.

They said they hadn't and just as they said that Foreman got there. Cameron gave him his laptop and then announced that she was going to leave.

"Me too," said Foreman.

"Yeah, I'll go too," said Cuddy.

"We'll go back to," said Chase and Nurse Brenda in unison.

"Us too," said House and Wilson. But it had sounded more like, "um boo," since their lips were still frozen together.

Just then one of the attendants who worked in hell came up to them and said, "Oh, I think I forgot to mention to you all that the hell express is a one way bus."

Authors Notes: Okay I know that that was completely, totally, and morally insane……….. but other then that what'd ya'll think??????????

**Please review………… or flame as I know most of you will probably want too : )**


End file.
